You Could Get Me Home Tonight
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: One Shot - There's a concert going on in the basement of Windsor House, and Dwight has a plan to win Laura over with a song... Dwilaura! Minor mentions of Sperril, Rane, and Chustin. CP Coulter's Daltonverse.  All characters belong to CP Coulter


"C'mon Laur! We're gonna miss the show!" The tall brunette pulled the smaller girl, whom was dressed in her "color-blind" best, across campus by her arm. The two Hanover girls were headed towards Windsor House where, below in the basement, a small stage was set up and ready to go for the evenings endeavors.

When they arrived at the front doors, they were met by two identical guards.

"Password?" They chimed in unison, flashing their "Cheshire Cat" smiles. Laura was dumbstruck. _A password? _She thought.

Merril just laughed and said, "Fortune Major." The Tweedles nodded and opened the doors for the two girls. When they entered the regal common room, they saw arrows directing them to the basements. On the arrows were words such as "this way" and "that way," "hither" and "yonder."

The duo eventually found their way to the basement, they were immediately greeted by their peers.

"Merril!" Spencer shouted from a few yards away. He ran over and hugged his girlfriend, nearly knocking her over. Laura just giggled in silence at the happy couple. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, who let you down here?" Laura spun around and looked up at her brother, who was smirking at her. The younger Bancroft just scoffed and turned her attention towards the small stage.

The twins came bounding down the steps and hopped up onto the stage, bumping into a few people in the process, Reed being one of them. He almost hit the floor, but Shane swooped in and caught him at the last second.

The first band was just about ready to start. Ethan was on guitar, Evan on bass, Todd on drums.

Laura was blankly watching the boys get ready… until the singer took the stage.

He had on the same fedora from hell night, no blazer, tie undone. The small blonde girl gasped and couldn't tear her eyes away from him, standing so cooly at the mic stand.

The instruments all began to sound at once. Laura stared in disbelief, recognizing the song _immediately. _Then the vocals came in.

_Am I in a scene from 'Midsummer Nights Dream'?  
>I thought raves like these died in the 90s?<br>The forest is breathing along with us tonight _

Dwight looked out at the crowd eyes landing on her. The hunter gave a smirk and a wink right in her direction. Laura's mouth just hung open. _He's not singing to me… is he?_

_Upper Class thugs take middle-class drugs  
>And we all get lowered in size<br>This is not my scene, I should not be here tonight _

Justin squinted at his sister, than to Dwight, then back to Laura, then back to Dwight. _Wait just a second… _He thought suspiciously. Charlie, who was standing next to the Hanover prefect, just laughed and patted Justin on the shoulder.

Dwight continued to sing, not taking his eyes off the blonde girl. The Tweedles came in on the background vocals.

_Laura, (ooh oh oooh oooh oh)_  
><em>Laura, (ooh oh oooh oooh oh) <em>  
><em>Laura, you could get me home tonight <em>

Laura's baffled and awe-struck expression bended into a soft smile, her cheeks blushed with a light shade of pink. That made Dwight's face light up. She knew.

_Trance music bangs a comical dance of cardboard boxes and fish  
>We're the fairies from hell and we're all on a death wish <em>

As the song continued, Laura just thought to herself. _No… Dwight doesn't like me… he **can't **like me. We pal around and I mess with him… but after Hell Night- _Her train of thought was paused when the Merril returned at her side. She was smiling and giggling. Laura simply rolled her eyes.

_This is not my scene, this is killing me  
>I don't want to be here tonight<br>And the girl who can save me is well across the Pennines_

_Laura, (ooh oh oooh oooh oh)  
>Laura, (ooh oh oooh oooh oh)<br>Laura, you could get me home tonight _

Merril nudged Laura's ribs, making her laugh along with her.

"I'm pretty positive that this song is for you, Laur…" Merril whispered. The younger Bancroft just blushed harder. Then, the two girls noticed Dwight nod in a way that was asking Laura to come over. Her feet were frozen to the floor… so Merril shoved her friend to the front of the crowd. And now, she was face-to-face with the dark haired Windsor boy who didn't take his eyes off hers.

_Laura, (ooh oh oooh oooh oh)_  
><em>Laura, (ooh oh oooh oooh oh)<em>

He held out his hand to her. She carefully grabbed it and he pulled her up onto the stage. He sang the last line, still holding on to her hand.

_Laura, you could get me home tonight _

Laura didn't exactly know how it happened, but she lunged at Dwight, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. His arms swung backwards in shock, but then he wrapped his arms around her in response.

Then they realized the "cat-calls" and cheers coming from their schoolmates. They hastily pulled apart, blushed, smiling, and laughing a little. Laura noticed Justin with his head in his palm, laughing and shaking his head. Merril was wildly applauding, as were the twins behind the two.

"I can't believe this actually worked," Dwight mumbled, still smiling brightly. Laura jokingly swatted his arm.

"Hey-!" She gave the hunter a quick peck on the cheek, making him stop mid-sentence.

"Oh, just shut up." She said as she lead him off the stage and down into the small crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Party in a Forest [Where's Laura?] - The Wombats - .comwatch?v=14dTdWi7AAE&feature=**


End file.
